1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for capturing data at its point of creation and in particular to an apparatus for providing data originators with direct control over the entry of data into a magnetic or other computer data recording means and a data processing system. This invention eliminates the need to reenter data collected on printed forms into a computer system. This invention also relates to an apparatus for capturing data which simultaneously creates a magnetic or other computer data record and a written backup copy of the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, certain information, especially medical information, is gathered during a face-to-face encounter with a patient, customer, or client (hereinafter "data providers"). In situations in which a computer may not be desirable or affordable or use of a computer might be intimidating to a data originator, data may be written on a printed form designed for data gathering by the originator. It may then be entered into a computer for storage and processing by members of a data processing staff. Generally, these staff members do not have the same training and background as that of the originator of the data and were not present when the data was gathered. This process of entering or re-recording the data may result in errors, which could lead to mismanagement of the data, as well as financial, e.g., billing or inventory, or legal problems for the originator. This invention is intended to encourage the originators of data to participate directly in the data entry process. Nevertheless, the invention does not require the originators to change their method of conducting business or rendering services. This can increase a business's efficiency, boost profitability, and improve data collection accuracy.
It is recognized that the quality and integrity of computer data generally can be best assured if the data can be entered at the location and at the time at which the data is gathered. Thus, the originator of the record may determine the existence and assess the value of the data at the time it is recorded. Therefore, preferably, information should be entered into the data recording means at the point of collection by the originator. Nevertheless, that originator may be very busy delivering his or her professional services to the data provider(s). Such originators often do not have time to efficiently enter collected data into a computer system themselves with the apparatus and systems presently available.
Nevertheless, originators are generally very concerned about and expend considerable effort to ensure that they document the services that they render. Medical service providers must contend with the additional problem of maintaining control over the distribution of medicines, especially controlled pharmaceuticals and narcotics, and ensuring that improper or dangerous combinations of medicines are not distributed or prescribed. Accurate records, therefore, may have legal importance beyond their importance to patient care. Further, the careful documentation of distributions of medicines and other products is essential to accurate inventory control.
Usually, such originators desire "hardcopy" records. The traditional path for data consists of the recording of data by the originator and communicating the data in written or oral form to a data processing staff member. At this data entry point, the data is interpreted and transcribed by a data entry clerk or secretary, who often has little or no professional training in the matters to which the data pertains. Verification of the entered data may be limited to a cursory review by the person entering the data. The originator often only reviews subsequent printed reports or special system inquiries. Consequently, the originator may not have personal control over the interpretation, translation, or initial verification of entered data. Nevertheless, he or she may remain largely responsible for the accuracy and integrity of the data entries.
Many data originators may also be intimidated by the keyboards, monitors, and processors of related art computer data entry apparatus and systems, or they are concerned with their legal requirement to record data accurately, or both. They may refuse to reenter the same information, which they have already recorded on paper, into the computer, for fear that the data will be entered incorrectly. The present invention allows the originator to enter data directly into the magnetic or other computer data recording means while the "hardcopy" data entry form is being prepared and, thus, eliminates the second step of having supporting staff enter data. Also, unlike many systems which are designed around the keyboard and monitor, a person unfamiliar with computers does not have to first learn to use a keyboard in order to enter data to the apparatus of this invention.
Many attempts have been made to solve the problems stated above, and the attempted solutions that exist today are generally manifested in different models of pen-based computers, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. Doa et al. 5,049,862; Avakian et al. 4,077,036; and Allen 4,991,091, which are incorporated herein by reference. Nevertheless, current pen-based systems may limit form size. See Felkner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,699. Limited form size requires the use of numerous sub-screens and menus which can be confusing to untrained data originators.
Any interactive data entry apparatus involves entering commands, as well as data. Commands are instructions to the computer which are executed by pressing specific function keys or switches or by typing command codes using an alpha-numeric keyboard. Generally, data may be entered using a keyboard, a stylus, a bar code wand, or an electromagnetic pen, or the like. Data may be stored permanently while commands are usually transitory and control the immediate flow of the program logic. Therefore, any apparatus used for interactive data collection should be capable of accepting these two kinds of entries. Moreover, the same function key preferably can be used to enter different commands. In screen-oriented, pen-based computers or monitor and keyboard-based computers, this dual function capability may be implemented by software. These functions, however, may be varied with the type of data to be entered. The ability to vary functions allows the originator to implement a different functionality based upon the type of data entry form to be used.